Un amor entre dimensiones
by UnaMasEnElMundo
Summary: Kin manda a Laney y Corey a viajar a una dimensión, donde hay una gema que ocupa para hacer un experimento. Al llegar ven una ciudad muy hermosa, cerca de la costa, la cual se llamaba Ciudad Playa. HOLA... un trailer o avance de mi nueva historia, un amor entre dimensiones, espero que agrade, y que si me ayudaran con Reviews, como sea, PASEN Y LEAN, beshitoooooosss.
1. Chapter 1

**Kin manda a Laney y Corey a una dimensión, donde hay una gema que ocupa para hacer un experimento.**

 **Al llegar, Corey y Laney ven una ciudad muy hermosa, cerca de la costa, la cual se llamaba Ciudad Playa.**

Laney: ¿Qué es este lugar? -dice caminando junto a Corey-.

Corey: La verdad, no lo sé… pero si subimos ahí tal vez podamos ver -dijo señalando hacia la torre de las gemas-.

Laney ascendió y corrieron colina arriba.

Punto De Vista Steven:

Estaba en mi casa con Connie, hasta que oímos unas piedras caer al techo.

Connie: ¿Qué fue eso? -dice parándose y dejando un libro de los chicos sin hogar en el suelo-.

Steven: Vamos a ver -dije corriendo a la puerta, dejando caer al suelo otro libro de los chicos sin hogar al suelo-.

Corrimos a la puerta y de una patada la abrí… y me sorprendí al ver… a una chica tan bella… pero rápidamente me reincorporé y le hablé, mejor dicho, les grité.

Laney: La vista es hermosa.

Steven: OIGAN… ¿ME PODRÍAN DECIR QUE HACEN ARRIBA DE MÍ CASA?

Laney: LO LAMENTAMOS, ES QUE NOS PERDIMOS.

Steven: IREMOS ALLÁ, NO SE MUEVAN -Connie y yo corrimos colina arriba, la chica pelirroja era más hermosa de cerca-.

Connie: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Corey: Soy Corey.

Laney: Y yo soy Laney.

Steven: Mucho gusto.

Laney: ¿Y en dónde estamos?

Steven: Están en Ciudad Playa, mi hogar.

Corey: Es muy bonita -dijo viendo a Connie-.

Steven: Sí, lo sé -dije viendo a Laney-.

 **Hola, Chicos, este es un adelanto, así que no se desesperen... SUBIRÉ PRONTO... pero por el momento... ¿Alguno de ustedes compañeros de fanfiction. net podría decirme como actualizar?**


	2. Dándose cuenta de algo

**HOLA, AMIGOS… este es el segundo capítulo de Un amor entre dimensiones.**

 **Steven Universe no pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar** **.** **Y Grojband tampoco me pertenece.**

Steven: Yo soy Steven Universe.

Connie: Y yo soy Connie.

Corey y Laney: Mucho gusto.

Steven: ¿Y en donde viven? Porque se ve que no son de por aquí, nunca los había visto, desde que di el discurso para el Alcalde Dewey, hace 5 años ya -dije con los brazos cruzados-.

Fin del POV Steven

Corey: Somos de… agh… ¿Cómo les explico?

Laney: Vivimos en Peaceville, somos de otra dimensión, nuestro amigo Kin nos envió a esta dimensión a buscar un Cuarzo, pero luego no recuerdo que más, ya que casi no le hago caso.

Corey: Eso mero.

Steven: Que curioso, soy mitad gema, y este es un Cuarzo -dijo levantándose la camiseta, a lo que Laney se sonrojó-.

Laney: (Sonrojada) Ahh, s-sí, cl-claro.

Connie: Él es mitad gema. Su madre era una de las Crystal Gems, ellas cuidan la tierra de ataques…

Steven: (Alterado) COMO ESE -dice señalando a un gusano gema gigante, como el que se vio cuando Steven y Connie se conocieron-.

Laney: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Steven: Tranquilos.

Laney: (Alterada) ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE NOS CALMEMOS? NOS VA A ASESINAR UN GUSANO GIGANTE -dijo la pelirroja con las manos en la cabeza, muy alterada-.

Steven: Tranquila, sé lo que hago -dijo abrazándola, a lo que Laney se sonrojó-.

Connie le hizo una seña a Corey, ambos se acercaron a Steven y Laney-.

Steven encerró a todos en una cápsula protectora, y llegaron las Crystal Gems.

Garnet: PERLA, AMATISTA, ATAQUEN EL CUERPO… la gema es mía -dice y un brillo pasa por sus lentes-.

Las Gems ascendieron y atacaron.

Pasó un rato:

Laney: Wow, ¿Vives esto todos los días?

Steven: Si -dijo mientras desaparecía la cápsula de Rose-.

Connie: Es increíble, ¿No?

Corey: (Emocionado) ESO ES INCREÍBLE.

Laney: Nosotros también tenemos aventuras más o menos como estas.

Steven: (Emocionado) HISTORIA PARA STEVEN -dice sentándose en la arena-.

Corey: Bueno, un día…

 **Y así pasó el tiempo, hasta que terminaron de contar las historias.**

 **Steven estaba como:- Wow, increíble- y Connie tenía estrellas en los ojos.**

Steven: (Emocionado) ¿ROMPIERON UN METEORITO CON MUSICA?

Connie: (Emocionada) ¿TIENEN UNA BANDA DE ROCK? ¿DESAPARECIERON ZOMBIES CON MUSICA?

Corey y Laney: Sí.

Steven: Eso es increíble, mi papá también era músico.

Connie: Si, así conoció a Rose, la madre de Steven.

Laney: ¿Dónde está tu madre?

POV Laney:

Cuando le pregunté eso, Steven se entristeció.

Steven: (Triste) Aquí -dice subiéndose la camiseta y señalando la gema-.

Laney: Lo siento.

Steven: No importa, así mi madre está siempre conmigo.

Fin del POV Laney

Pasó una semana:

En Peaceville:

Kin: (Preocupado) Corey y Laney no se han comunicado, les hablaré.

Kin tomó su celular y llamó a Corey.

Corey: ¿Bueno?

Kin: (Preocupado) ¿Por qué no se han comunicado?

Corey: Yo no voy a volver, estoy con mi novia.

Kin: ¿Y Jessica?

Corey: Di le que no volveré, así ya se va a poder besuquear agusto contigo.

Kin: P-pero… -Corey cuelga- ¡DEMONIOS!

En Ciudad Playa:

Corey estaba guardando su celular, él y su novia estaba en una cafetería.

¿?: ¿Quién era? -dijo tomando un trago a un cappuccino-.

Corey: Nadie, Connie, nadie -dijo para luego comer una galleta-.

Pasaron 2 semanas:

Steven estaba en su habitación, acostado en su cama, viendo una foto de Laney y él, decidiendo si le admitía lo que sentía a Laney, se levantó de su cama, con una cara de victoria, corrió a la sala, estaba a un metro de la puerta, hasta que Perla se pone en frente de él.

Steven: Perla, déjame pasar, necesito hablar con Laney.

Perla: (Preocupada) D-de eso quería hablar… ya no puedes ver a Laney -dijo volteando a otro lado-.

Steven: ¿QUÉ?

Perla: Lo siento.

Steven se percató de un tercero en la habitación, volteó a la puerta y vio a Laney, llorando.

Perla: Oh -dijo tapándose la boca y sonrojándose un poco-.

Laney: (Llorando) ES CIERTO LO QUE PENSABA -se enoja, pero sigue llorando- PERLA ME ODIA.

Perla: (Apenada) No, no es cierto.

Laney sale corriendo.

Steven: (Llorando) LANEY… -se enoja- LO ARRUINASTE -dice corriendo -.

Perla: ¿Qué hice?

Steven llegó a la costa, y vio a Laney llorando.

Steven: ¿Laney? -dijo poniéndose a un lado-.

Laney: (Llorando) Aléjate de mí -dijo haciéndose a un lado-.

Steven: Laney, yo jamás me separaré de ti, y-yo… yo te… am…

Laney: -parándose- ALÉJATE DE MÍ -corre solo unos centímetros, hasta que Steven la toma de la mano- ¿QUÉ HACES?

Steven se levantó, se puso frente a Laney y la abrazó de la cintura.

Steven: Laney, te amo.

Laney se secó las lágrimas y lo abrazó del cuello y se besaron.


End file.
